


Blazing A Trail

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: The Path [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Road Trips, Trapped by Weather, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Logan wants to surprise Veronica for the weekend but the weather has other plans.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: The Path [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485509
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	Blazing A Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/gifts).



> Thanks so much, NorCal91, for your help with geography and adding local flair! It was so fun to plot with you and your insight was invaluable.

“Veronica,” Logan whines into the phone, “I don’t care. The last time I saw you, I was sick. I thought you were a hallucination most of the time.”

He props his feet up on his deck railing, stares out at the ocean, and lets her laugh fill him up. It’s not enough, though. He aches with missing her.

“I’m sorry I don’t get a fall break, but I can’t just skip—”

“I’m not asking you to.” He hurries to explain. “Just the weekend, I promise. I won’t distract you from your homework. Whatever you need to do.”

He can hear water running in the background, probably the kitchen sink as she fills up a glass and takes a sip of water. Does her silence mean she’s weakening or coming up with a rebuttal?

“Look,” he presses on. “If you really don’t want me to come, I won’t. I’ll just spend my fall break here in Neptune, alone.”

Veronica snorts into the phone. “Please. You’d hang out with Dick, or Mac, or Wallace. You’d be fine.”

“Nah, I’d be all mopey. Not fit company. They wouldn’t want me.” This time he thinks the silence is a good sign.

“And you think I do?” The smile in her voice is obvious, and takes the sting out of her words. Definitely a good sign. 

“I do. I really do.” Logan tries not to sound too earnest.

“Okay.” Veronica shifts the phone, maybe holding it with her shoulder, pressing it closer because he can hear her better. “Please come.”

* * *

There isn’t any rush, Logan knows he shouldn’t get there too early or he would try to convince Veronica to skip her Friday classes and hang out with him. She’d get mad at him for the temptation, for making her have to say no, and he doesn’t want their weekend together to start with a fight.

But he can’t help it if traffic is better on a Thursday night than a Friday morning. So as soon as his last class is done, he entrusts his house key to Wallace, loads up his SUV, and hits the road. When Veronica leaves for class Friday morning, he’ll leave, too. Run errands or hang out at a coffee shop, anything to make her not feel guilty about going to class. He’d learned that lesson before.

And really, he’d do anything to get into her bed twelve hours sooner.

* * *

Just like he promised himself, Logan makes love to Veronica three times but doesn’t beg her to come back to bed after the morning session. Jumping in the shower before she can feel bad, he thoroughly kisses her goodbye and heads out, vowing to see her for a late lunch. Besides, he has plans of his own to make. 

It strikes him as he’s driving to Philz that he’s being responsible, making adult choices and doing the right thing for Veronica. And it feels...good. Freshman Year Logan was not this kind of boyfriend. But he’s shed that skin and he doesn’t miss it. Yeah, it was hard when Veronica left—and it’s harder still to be apart from her all the fucking time—but even he can admit they grew into better people while they were on their own. He likes these people a lot better than the previous versions. 

Would he have liked to encourage her to skip class and play hookey with him all day? Hell, yes. But knowing she won’t have guilt shadowing her eyes all night makes it worth it.

He wants to surprise her, do something special for her. God knows she wants to just be a normal college student with a normal boyfriend, but what’s the point of inheriting millions of dollars of tainted money if he doesn’t get to blow some of it on her every now and then?

The idea came to him on his midnight drive up to Palo Alto. He orders his hand brewed drink at Philz, pulls his laptop out of his backpack, and does some research. Then he makes some phone calls.

Turns out, money can buy just about everything. Including a spur-of-the-moment reservation at the Post Ranch Inn in Big Sur. Surfing for him, a visit to the spa for Veronica, and he won’t have to share her with anyone. It’s his fall break, after all.

He even has time to finish his homework before meeting Veronica for lunch.

* * *

“What?” Diet Coke dribbles out of Veronica’s mouth and she swipes it with a napkin. “Big Sur? I can’t, I—”

“Look,” Logan cuts her off, steals one of her potato chips as a distraction. She slaps his hand but doesn’t lose focus. “It’s just for the weekend. Only one night.”

“I have homework!”

“I know, and I’ll help you or leave you alone or whatever. Or you could do it in the car tomorrow.”

“But, Logan, it’s so…” Veronica trails off, biting her lip. 

“Ostentatious? Extravagant? Lavish?" 

She won’t meet his gaze and he knows that’s what’s really bothering her. He grabs her fingers and squeezes, trying to reassure. 

“I want to make the most of our time together this weekend. You’ve been working so hard; you deserve to relax. I’ve always wanted to surf Big Sur and fall is the best time.” Absently, he rubs his thumb over her hand. “All normal college student things from here on out, but let me do this for us.”

Raising an eyebrow, she appraises him, and he aims for sincere but not smarmy. He must hit the mark because she jerks her head in a quick nod. 

“Okay. Acceptable.”

Barking a laugh, he steals a sip of her drink. At least he’ll never have to worry that she’s with him for his money. 

* * *

After pulling the entire contents out of her closet at least four times, Veronica’s overnight bag is finally packed and in the back of his Range Rover. 

It’s about two hours to Big Sur, maybe more with traffic, and he knows how Veronica feels about snacks so he pulls into a gas station on their way out of town and fills up on all sorts of fuel (and junk food.) While hesitant about the getaway at first, after googling the Post Ranch Inn, she seems more excited now.

Smiling to himself, Logan lets her fiddle with the radio. Even though they aren’t talking, it feels good to have her next to him in the passenger seat. 

“Hey.” Reaching over, he grabs her hand, stroking her soft skin. “Thanks for doing this with me.”

A closed-mouthed grin is all he gets in response, but it’s enough. 

Their companionable silence is interrupted by a news bulletin on the radio. Frown creasing her face, Veronica turns up the volume. 

“...reports of wildfires along Highway One. Please use caution and find an alternate route.”

The song resumes and Veronica turns it back down, sending him a worried glance. But Logan waves her off. 

“It’s not far. I’m sure we’re fine. Licorice?”

Grabbing a Twizzler from the proffered bag, she takes a ferocious bite and chews silently until the long line of stopped cars in front of them comes into view. 

“Logan…”

“I see them.” Sighing, he slows and halts the car, eventually putting it in park. 

“Starburst?” Raising an eyebrow, she all but screams ‘I told you so.’ He merely takes the pink Starburst from her palm and turns up the radio. 

After about thirty minutes, the wind must shift because the faint smell of smoke filters in through the AC and darkens the sky. 

“Um,” Veronica begins. “I think—”

“We have plenty of time,” Logan cuts her off. “Do you still have a deck of cards in your bag?”

Rooting in the canvas messenger bag at her feet, she emerges with a triumphant smile and slaps a souvenir deck from Magic Mountain into his hand. “What’s your pick?”

“Gin.”

“Prepare to lose,” she taunts. 

“Wanna make it interesting?” He knows she won’t bet money, saying he has an unfair advantage. And she doesn’t usually agree to sexual favors either, pointing out that he would have done those things anyway. But maybe…

“How about whoever wins gets to choose where we go for dinner tonight?”

Veronica flashes him a wicked grin as she shuffles the cards. “You’re on. First one to a hundred wins.”

Gin is a good distraction but he can’t help but notice the looks Veronica keeps throwing out the windshield and the way the sky continues to darken with smoke. Traffic hasn’t moved and is starting to pile up behind them. 

After laying his cards out with a smirk and beating Veronica 105 to 87—he’s going to pick the fanciest, most expensive place in Big Sur —Logan cranes his head around, trying to get a better view. Checking out the back window, he makes a decision and puts the car in drive. 

“I’m done waiting. And how hard can it be to find the way on the back roads?” he asks rhetorically.

Veronica’s mouth drops open. “There aren’t any back roads. Why do you think traffic is always so bad?”

“Tourists.” He waves her concern away and hands her his blackberry. “Here. Look up directions on my phone.”

Veronica taps furiously on the keypad while he eases out of traffic and makes a U-turn. 

“What does MapQuest say to do?”

“No signal,” she mutters, slipping his phone into the cup holder. “Are you sure—”

“Of course. We can totally figure it out,” Logan scoffs. “And at least we’re moving now.”

Veronica shrugs, a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she crosses her arms. 

He figures if they backtrack a little, then head south, they should be fine. But he’s not really sure where to exit. The wind must shift because visibility starts to dim in their new direction. 

“Uh, Logan?” Veronica sits up as tall as possible in the passenger seat, eyes glued to the windshield. “I think traffic’s stopped.”

Slowing down, he sighs and turns up the radio again. 

Yep. Wildfires this direction, too, according to the weather bulletin. They sit in silence for a beat, digesting the bad news and staring at the growing line of traffic in all directions. 

“Are we stuck?” Veronica finally asks. 

“Looks like it.” Logan can’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

She reaches over the console and pats his hand. “Sorry. I know you wanted to do something special this weekend.”

“Trapped in a car on the One isn’t quite what I had in mind. Sorry you’re stuck here, too.” He shakes his head ruefully. It really is a shame. 

But Veronica leans over and brushes her lips against his cheek. “There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, AmyPC, for the beta! You’re a rock star.  
> And the biggest of thanks to JMazzy, for organizing Trope-A-Palooza and inspiring us all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Blazing A Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532347) by [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91)




End file.
